The gaurd captin
by smalltownkid
Summary: As a loyal royal gaurd captin presuses Elsa through out thw known movie, and some extended. This is his side of the story through his eyes.


Alright let's get something straight. My name is Erik, for you 'Proper English' that translates to forever strong, which makes sense seeing as my father is the captain of the guard in Arendelle. That was until a few years ago. You see, he was killed by thieves in a forest just outside the borders of Arendelle.He was very close with the royal family, and I was with their kids, Elsa, the heir to the throne, and Anna, the youngest. After his death, I was old enough to take command of the guard. I was only 17, same age as Elsa. I've been the captain of the guard for about 4 years now.

Today was Elsa's coronation day, and my job was to make sure there was no funny business around the palace. I was at the docks when that all ended though. It was when the Duke of Whistledown. I wouldn't dare talk to that weasel of a man though, even if there was a problem it would be caused by him. So I put my best gaurd on it.I was on my way to her room when I saw her open the doors and shout "Tell the gaurd to open up the gates!" _Perfect timing_ I thought to my self as I shouted "Open the gates now." I heard the creaking of the massive doors from 2 flights up. I waited by the window to escort Elsa to the Great Hall, where she would be corinated.

As I waited for her I watched Anna skipping through the streets, and Elsa saying rencouraging words to her self. When I felt her beside me I said silently "Anna is going to get herself into trouble one day. Into a deep hole she can't get out of until it's to late" Elsa sighed at this and said "I suppose. But this will only be for a day." "Which will make her more hasty and irrationite with her actions" "I just hope your wrong. Now let's hurry before we're late" "Yes ma'am" I responded.This was different. Sure I had been through the streets with women's arms through mine. But this was different because Elsa was royalty, my friend, and the girl I had all ways considered the best catch. Yeah the Captain of the gaurd has a crush on the queen. Deal with it.

"So how's life been, in you room, all alone..." I tried with a little ice breaker. "You of all people should know why I am in my in my room all the time Erik." She said plainly.It was true. Back after her parents died, I had went to her room and asked to come in. She of course had said no, then I forced my way in to the room. I remember it being strangely cold for the summer time. "What are you doing in here?! I said no! Get out of here!" And then broke down crying. I had walked over there and comforted her. She had her gloves off, which was strange since she always had them on. I grabbed her hand and wrapped my other arm around her she made a strange squeaking sound when I did and then I felt a strange cold on my hands and looked down as my hand turned to ice. I pulled it away quickly and it started thawing I looked back in horror only to see the same look on Elsa's face. I started laughing, trying to lighten the mood a little. "So this is what they were hiding eh?" Elsa nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." "It's ok. I won't tell anyone." I could see her mouth thank you before I left.

"Yeah I do. But keeping it in only means when put under the right amount of pressure and severity of it, the bigger it will blow up and show." I told her. She looked like she was takin it all in and said, "This is my life Erik. Allow me, your queen to do as she pleases." Then she smiled and we both started chuckling as we approached the Great Hall.

We got to the door Elsa let go of my arm and I grabbed both of her hands. "Remember. This will only be for a minuet. Relax. Let your body be at peace. Imagine yourself on the Summer Beach remember?" I told her. "Yeah I do. Now let's get this over with." And relaxed her arm through mine as we walked into the great hall. We walked to the altar where the head priest was waiting. Anna was standing on one side of him looking at a man in the audience. _Oh Anna has her eye on someone? Wonder who it is. I'll find out at the party I suppose. _I thought to myself. A few minuets later, the ceremony began. The choir sang their song, and the priest bestowed his blessing on the kingdom and its new era under Elsa. As she reached for the Globus Cruciger the priest whispered, "The gloves, your madgesty" Elsa took one off and looked at me I nodded and she took the other one off and held the Globus Cruciger as the priest recited the vows of the monarchy. I could see Elsa's hands shaking and a little bit of frost on ball and cross as soon as the priest finished the vows, Elsa turned around, put the ball and cross back on the pillow, and put her gloves back on. I sent a silent prayer to the gods thanking them for this. Elsa, Anna and I started to walk down the aisle me as Elsa's escort again. "Now for the best part," I said. "The after party" "Dont get to drunk" Elsa told me. "Is that an executive order, or a friendly reminder?" I joked Elsa scoffed and said "Just a recommendation." "Can't garunte anything but I'll try."

The party was wild. Half the time I was dancing and talking, the other I was eating and drinking. Needless to say I was a little tipsy but still upright. I hadn't even drank that much, just a few strong shots. I walked over to Elsa just as the Duke of Wistledown had walked away and Anna had escaped with that man I had seen at the ceremony. I walked over to Elsa and asked, "Who was that?" "That" She began, "was prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Apparently Anna really likes him and he likes her. I feel bad though that it is only for one day. It could be a good relationship for the kingdoms and for her in the future." I looked back at them as they left the ball room. Where ever they were going and what ever they were about to do, I wasn't going to interfere. Like Elsa said this new relationship could be prosperous for the kingdom. "Well, as the Captain if the Royal Gaurd, and your friend, I see it only fit to have the first dance with you as queen." I said. Elsa acted flattered and said, "Of course my dear sir." We walked into the middle of the room and began to dance. We danced until it was midnight and after we were done, we just talked. That was when it all went down hill. It was at that moment that Prince Hans and Anna came through the crowd, hand in hand. _This should be interesting _I thought to myself. "Queen Elsa, and?..." Hans began, extending his hand.He wasn't your typical Norwegian build. He was about my height of 6'3 except he had a more red tint to his hair as mine was a choppy 1/2 of red and brown. I was more built muscular like while he was more skinny. I grabbed his hand firmly, immediately establishing who was on top. "Erik,Captain of the Royal Gaurd in Arendelle." I responded. "Well we have an announcement to make" Anna said. _And here it comes_ "We're engaged!" I almost spit my mead out of my mouth. Like I felt it in my mouth, almost breaching my lips, that's how surprised I was. Elsa had a very confused look on her face and before she could say anything, I said (to get myself out of the situation) "I'm going to get more drink" and excused myself. Elsa and Anna looked like they were having a heated conversation over the engagement. At one point Elsa started to storm off, then Anna grabbed her glove and started yelling. "Uh-oh" I said as I walked over beside Hans. "This might get hairy in a few-" as I said that Elsa drew back her hand and shouted "ENOUGH!" "Shi-!" I started but it was to late. She had made a barricade of spiky ice around herself then, with a horrified look on everyone's face, she ran. "Alright I want this wall down right now!" I shouted at the nearest guards. We went to work on the ice, and as soon as we got to the court yard, everyone else there had already figured her power out. "Stop her! Don't let her leave!" I tried but it was to late. She was running across the water. "Alright, no one panic. The queen freaked. I'm going after her now. Anna your in charge" I wasn't hanging around for a response. I started off across the ice bridge she had made without hesitation.


End file.
